MONSTER english
by Heruga Nara
Summary: I need you baby i'm not a monster. You know me, It ends, but if you leave me like this, I will die Naruto X Hinata slight NejiNaru GaaNaru Review please.


MONSTER

BY DESCLAIMER Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina pairing, slight NejiNaru NaruKyuubi

Inspired by BIGBANG'S STILL ALIVE Single - MONSTER

Character:

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara and many other

Need some reviews!

Flame may be the origin of concrete!

DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ

Aquamarine was still shining. Step nimbly across the narrow street in the market area. In a state still run, he still managed to take cotton candy on display in a store overhang and make annoyed each merchant. How annoyed do not pay attention to behavior 'The disguisting boy'-Naruto-. Everyone in the village hated him.

It's been a while. Seems like you're doing better since I've seen you last.

You got prettier too, though you always looked beautiful in my eyes.

But you seem a little different today. You seem unusually cold.

The gaze you put on me is full of pity.

In front of you, I look small

...

"Come on! Catch me! Hahahahah .. huh .. huh .. - Are? Gone are the catch?" He mengendikkan shoulder. Then he leaned under the shady trees nan. Innocentnya breeze on my face.

"Why today is so boring, huh?" He muttered softly.

Kruyuuukk ... kreroooyuukk sound hungry ... *

"Hey you! Keluarlaah! Who's there?" Naruto exclaimed.

A long black haired girl showing her body half of the tree. Lavendernya eyes looked nervous. Interlocked her fingers indicating that she was really nervous.

"Un .. was a girl. Hey, come here!" Naruto's voice rose an octave plus a grin rubahnya. And it makes the girl's face turned red immediately. The girl took a step closer doubt Naruto.

"G.. Gomen Nasa'i." The girl bent over in front of Naruto ria.

"Are you hungry? Here you go." Naruto handed a big cotton candy to the girl.

The girl's face grew red. He leaned back.

"G.. Gomen Nasa'i." He apologized again

"Haha .. you are so funny, it is .. thanks! Hamya Cotton candy sweet to sweet girl like you." Naruto grasp her hand and put cotton candy in the palm of the hand. Catch a cold sweat of her body. Normal breathing is a very difficult thing to do. Moreover, the heart, more can be said daripata detakkan boom.

Then she fainted.

I act like it's fine. I try to change the subject.

I have a lot I want to ask, but you cut me off.

Naruto could not stop staring at the sleeping girl's face in her lap. His face is always polished porcelain tub. Chubby cheeks was unable to prevent the fingers do not touch it.

"Maybe because you're hungry, so pass this way. Huuhmm anemia ... Are you sick?" Naruto muttered quietly.

Then the eyes opened, featuring a pair of lavender is not beriris. It's amazing. When he realized that his position on Naruto's lap, her face flushed again.

"Please do not pass out again!" Naruto immediately cupped his hand over the girl's eyes so as not to faint from looking at her.

"TCK .. exactly what's wrong with my face? It's better, you do not see me. How?'s Better right? You're not going to pass out again." Naruto said.

The girl nodded slowly.

"Hmm ... Oh yes! Who's your name? Two hours of us here, but we hardly know each other." Asked Naruto.

"H.. Hi .. nata .. H.. Hyug Hi .. ga .. nata." Replied the girl who still stuttered.

"So .. you're a Hyuuga. If I'm Uzumaki Naruto! That will be the Hokage someday! Leading this village with an incomparable genius! .. Hahaha!" Naruto exclaimed vehemently.

Your hair flows in the wind, and it hits me on my cheeks and leave.

You turn around and leave just like that, I would look silly

If I try to hold you back?

Hinata suddenly rose,

"THANK YOU!" Hinata bowed. He was shaking, his eyes even now a little watery. And then, he was sprinting away from the boy who still do not understand what is happening with the new girl knew it.

"Un .. this time I'm wrong?" Naruto scratched his head is not itchy. He lay down on the grass, watching clouds drifted nan pistil. It's beautiful, and she began to imagine the forms of white cotton on it. Diliatnya fleeting cloud-shaped leaves Konoha, then turned into a round Cotton candy, not long turned again to face cute bangs like Hinata.

"It was great fun watching the clouds, it's no wonder Shikamaru really enjoyed it." Aquamarine was slowly falling asleep, accompanied by a breeze that drove him in a dream.

In his dreams ...

Naruto appears in front of the bars are sealed with the text did not understand.

Tap ... Tap .. Tap ...

Major steps, which reveal the presence of the Kurama Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Fiery red chakra begins to envelop the surrounding air. Air quite hot here.

"Hrrmmm ... only this time you're interested in a girl. How can you get a girl to be so nervous?" Sounds more like the Kyuubi growl than a sentence.

"Ah .. this girl is really interesting. In fact, I still can not forget his red cheeks .. lol ..!"

"Hn .. so like this. Maybe after getting to know her, you're going to dump me and forget me. Then live happily ever after with your new girl is. Huh .. really sucks!" Kyuubi nagging is not clear.

"Haha .. what ever do you want!" grin horse Kyuubi Naruto makes more and more upset. "Come on.. do not be so cranky. Now wake me up. I want to see!"

"CIH ..!" Kyuubi passed in disgust. Red chakra was slowly fading.

In another world, Naruto opened his eyes again. His body was a little cool, a meeting with the Kyuubi always raise their body temperature. Naruto flexing his muscles for a while.

"... Hyuuga Hinata .." unconsciously he said the name. Name of the girl knew an hour ago. Unconsciously Naruto also secretly wanted to have it. "Are you kin Neji?" Aquamarine gets dimmer, given what Neji had done to him. Neji, arrogant young man who had broken his dreams first. Make all your friends away from KHS.


End file.
